


Moonless Night

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bootlegger Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M, Police Officer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Dean gets caught.





	Moonless Night

“One of these days, you’re going to get caught by someone who actually wants to put you away, Winchester.”  Officer Castiel Novak’s flashlight lit up Dean’s back and glinted against the mason jars he transported his moonshine in.

Dean raised his hands and stepped toward the officer.  “I wasn’t causin’ any trouble, sir,” he said, letting his Kansan accent thicken a touch.

Castiel huffed.  “If you get caught, I can’t get you out!” he hissed softly the moment the other man reached him.

Dean hummed and reached out, pushing down the light.  “Cas, if I get caught, it’ll be for something much worse.” They were eye to eye now and Dean quirked a smile.  “And you’ll definitely have to save me.”

Castiel flicked off the light, plunging them into the darkness of a moonless night, and closed the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 10 minutes!!!


End file.
